Malfoy vs Weasley
by Sobatra
Summary: He is a Malfoy and she is a Weasley. He is a pureblood and she had a Muggleborn mother. He is a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor. History tells them they should hate each other, but their hearts are speaking the exact opposite. SM x RW
1. Chapter 1: The Weasley Pride

A/N – This is my first story, reviews are appreciated because I would like to know if my writing is ok. This follows everything in the book and starts right in the epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be writing Fanfiction.

* * *

The Weasley Pride

"_Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood"_

Rose contemplated what her father had said as the rest of her family became distracted by James. She did not quite understand what he was meant. She knew her family did not like the Malfoys, as she often heard her father or her uncle George complain about them whenever they were brought into a conversation, but she saw nothing wrong with the boy standing on the far side of platform nine and three quarters.

Scorpious Malfoy turned his head, and Rose received a full view of his profile. He did not have the angular face yet that his father held, but as anyone could see the boy did bear a striking resemblance to his father. She kept studying him, trying to find out what it is about him that her family didn't like

Her gaze eventually drew his eyes to her. After their eyes met, Scorpious merely glanced away indifferently but Rose looked down and found herself blushing. Rose Weasley had just developed her first crush.

* * *

A few minutes into the trip Albus's head bobbed back onto the seat and he was fast asleep. Rose smiled faintly and remembered how just a few moments ago he was practically jumping up and down, but this was typical of him. Rose sat quietly, her legs tucked under her and her bushy hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she decided to catch up on some reading since her best friend was otherwise occupied.

As she looked at the cover of her book however, Quidintch Through the Ages, she realized that she still had to return the book to James along with The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Three. She silently slides open her compartment door as she did not want to wake Albus and jumped out into the hall. She hoped that James wasn't very far as she started moving down the train.

She peered into the separate compartments, looking for her cousin's bright red hair and laughing face but it was taking longer than expected to find him. She saw a few people she knew and of course some of her Weasley cousins, but no James and curiously no Louis either.

She slowed a bit as she started passing Slytherins but she kept her head down and her eyes craning to see if she could spot the Malfoy boy when she came upon food trolley, apparently carrying food the people in the Slytherin section of the train ordered, made her have to move to the side of the aisle to get around it. As she stepped to the side of the trolley there was a sudden "Owf" as she hit someone who had stepped into the aisle right in front of her , and then an "Ah" after she realized she had just dropped her books on no less than the foot of Scorpious Malfoy.

"Sorry" she mumbled apologetically and embarrassingly to the boy.

Scorpious took one look at her and one look at the books then simply stated "Weasley." With a nod of his head to indicate no harm done he handed the books back to her and let her go past while he and other people around were getting their snacks.

Rose started to walk when suddenly she heard "It looks like you have some catching up to do Weasley." She whirled around to face the owner of the voice "I'm already through The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Four" Malfoy boasted for all to hear.

Rose surprisingly did nothing but turn sharply around, clutch her book tightly to her chest, raise her head up high, and march right out of that part of the train. Leaving Malfoy to snicker with his friends while she was all the while thinking how stupid it was of her to ever have slightly fancied a git like Scorpious Malfoy.

It was in the next part of the train where she spotted a small compartment which was empty except for a couple bags she recognized to belong to James. She set the books down next to his slightly open bag when suddenly laughter broke out from just behind her. She found James and Louis appear out of nowhere, the invisibility cloak clutched in James's hand, and the two boys laughing to their hearts content as they slouched on the seats across from each other.

"Did you see Fanye's face start to turn green?" Out of breath Louis exclaimed.

"Yeah!" James slapped his leg "And what about McNair…." James stopped talking because he was laughing so hard.

"His buttons popping off after he ate that Bloating Tart" Louis finished for him "And his expression as his cheeks started to turn chubby!" A session of intense laughter followed this.

"My goodness boys," Rose scolded. "You two are not supposed to play tricks on people with Uncle George's store stuff"

"Awe Rosie" said James beginning to regain some composure. "We were just having a little fun"

"Yeah and we had to do something with Uncle George's Christmas presents from last year." Louis felt the need to add his input.

"And their just Slytherins anyways"

"Slytherins or not" Rose said as she put her hands on her hips. "That is something that could end up getting you expelled."

"Well I hope not Rose" This came from James. "Because then we would have to name you as our accomplice" A shocked expression appeared on her face and he grinned. "Your little run in with Malfoy provided the perfect opportunity to let us slip on our extra treats onto their plates. And don't worry we gave him one of the best!" James ended as he pushed a stunned Rose out into the aisle.

* * *

Unfortunately for Rose she now had to walk through the sure to be chaos section of the train that belongs to the unfortunate Slytherins. But as she quietly made her way through, she realized it wasn't all that unfortunate for her. House Prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl were trying to fix all the moaning and groaning Slytherins who all had just had their fair share of Weasleys Wizarding. She made sure she got a good look at Malfoy, for James and Louis really had given him a bad one because the boy's once spotless face was now covered many angry red pussy zits.

The Weasley pride got the best of her and she allowed herself a large grin as Malfoy glared at her while she moved on.

A/N - was it ok? Letting me know will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

A/N – Thanks to the wonderful reviews because they really encouraged me to write more. I know that this chapter came out really fast but I had a lot of extra time this morning.

For a little background as to why I decided to write this fic is because I loved the idea of Draco and Hermione when I read the books throughout my childhood, where Draco becomes courageous, accepting of muggleborns, turns to the good side, and helps the bring down Voldemort. As we all know that did not really happen and Draco stayed a whiney wimpy baby which made me content with him and Hermione not ending up together. Fortunately, J.K. Rowling put in an exceptional epilogue (that in my mind hinted towards Rose x Scorpious… does anyone else feel this way?) and left her fans to toy with many ideas for the next generation. So because I did not get to see their parents hook up in the books, I have finally decided to give my writing a try to see if I can make a good next gen. fic, and making Scorpious into a better person than his father was.

Question. Is Rose's hair and eye color known because I know that J.K. has put up some extra facts about her next gen, but I haven't found anything about her appearance?

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters, just my ideas…. or do I?

Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

"It looks real doesn't it" Albus said referring to the ceiling as the awed first years approached the front of the Great Hall and the Sorting Hat.

"Very" Rose replied eagerly. "Mum told me all about it before we came. How it is bewitched by some powerful spells, and it is also in Hogwarts: A History."

Albus stared up at the ceiling wondering how his friend could remember all that when he could hardly remember to brush his hair in the mornings, but then he thought that even if he did brush every morning it probably wouldn't make the slightest difference.

The line of first years abruptly stopped and Albus unfortunately ran into the boy in front of him. "Watch it!" said an angry taller black haired boy who was so bulky and ugly for an eleven year old he made Rose wonder if there was some troll blood in him.

The troll looking boy glanced from Albus to Rose then back to Albus and gave the two the impression that he wanted to pummel them on the spot. A small pale hand was placed on his shoulder and a now acne free Malfoy, except for remnants of a few red splotches, appeared from behind him. "Careful Flint" he said with mocking eyes. Then he whispered to him "Not in front of everyone," he warned seriously this time because the scene had drawn a few eyes from the nearby house tables and some of their fellow first years.

The troll boy, Flint, gave a grunt and turned back around and Rose and Albus looked back towards the front of the room only to discover that they had missed the Sorting Hat's song. Now a younger looking man had stepped up next to the hat and began to read off names. "That's Professor Knightly" Rose whispered to Albus. "He is the deputy headmaster, head of Ravenclaw house, and our transfiguration teacher." Albus nodded , but seemed a little too distracted by everything to really hear what she was saying

After a short while, and the first years were half gone (the hat quickly placed the Flint boy in Slytherin of course), the name "Malfoy, Scorpious" was called by the professor. The people sitting at the Slytherin table grinned up at him and waited for the hat to call out their house so they could welcome their newest member.

The hat was placed on Malfoy's head, and the hall started to grow silent. Out of all the first years the hat had seen it was taking the longest to call out a house for him. Malfoy's brows furrowed and the smiles began to drift off of many Slytherin faces. Rose and Albus shot each other a glance. They were both thinking the same thing – that the hat should have quickly placed the boy into the Slytherin house.

"Slytherin!"The hat suddenly called. Malfoy wore a started expression for a few seconds more until the hat was taken off his head. After a slight pause, the Slytherin table started to cheer and a large grin was placed on his face as he walked off to sit down next to Dramon Flint.

A few more names were called and it was finally Ablus's turn. Rose gave his hand a tight squeeze as he made his way up to the front, leaving his cousin with the handful more of students who had names at the end of the alphabet and yet to be sorted. The hat didn't take as long his time as it did with Malfoy, and he soon jumped off eagerly after the house yelled "Gryffindor!" to Albus's delight.

Rose stood anxiously waiting for her turn to be called, and spotted Professor Longbottom – head of Gryffindor house – smile encouragingly at Albus as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.

'What was it her father had said?' she had let her anxieties get the best of her. 'Something about disinheriting her if she didn't get into Gryffindor, but then,' she thought 'Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad. They did have a pretty handsome head of house,' she joked while bringing her eyes back to the deputy headmaster.

Her thoughts continued about the handsome Professor Knightly 'with no thought of Malfoy in them whatsoever' she prided herself until she realized that she just had brought him back. She looked around her to discover that she was the only person left to be sorted as she heard the hat yell "Ravenclaw" for a fair haired girl with the last name of Vearsily.

"Weasley, Rose" the professor called and she stepped up to the stool. He sat the hat atop her head and she jump a bit when she heard its voice in her ear.

"Ah" said the voice. "More Weasleys. Hmm you seem to have more of a brain than most of your family I've had in the past. Ravenclaw would be happy to have you." She shivered a bit at the thought of being separated from Albus.

"Yes an excellent mind." Her cousin Molly was in Ravenclaw and Dominique was in Hufflepuff so she wouldn't be the only Weasley out of Gryffindor, but her thoughts kept returning to Al. He was her best friend. "Ah yes. The little Potter boy thought the same about you. He didn't want to be separate from you either and I can see why you are such good friends, it's all here in your mind"

"Better be… Gryffindor!" The hat exclaimed loudly, and Rose scurried off happily with a brilliant smile and sat down next to Albus.

Unbeknownst to the happy Weasley a pair of eyes were following her as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. The gray eyes of Scorpious Malfoy held confusion, regret, and happiness all at once as they watched Rose sit down next to all of her family then turn to watch Headmistress McGonagll give the start of the year speech. He was finally distracted by a second year Zambini girl who asked him to pass the potatoes, he scolded himself for some of the thoughts he had just had, and the feast began.

A/N – Bet you didn't see that coming (Just kidding. This chapter was entirely predictable). Reviews are appreciated but not necessary. As a long time veteran of reading Fanfiction I realize that reviewing can be bothersome, but now as a writer I realize that they are very encouraging so whatever floats your boat will be fine.


	3. Chapter 3: First Classes and Flying

A/N – Thanks again for all of the reviews. I'm taking a break from Molecular Biology right now…. I shouldn't be, but I am.

I am currently going to try to lengthen my chapters some more. Also, I have really no idea where I'm going in this story at the moment… I have plenty of ideas for the later years at Hogwarts, so bear with me here as I will be jumping in time.

* * *

Of First Day of Classes and Flying Adventures

A disgruntled Rose sat, her books spread all around her as she stared at all her Christmas break homework. She was so annoyed with all her professors; they had given her so much homework that she had no idea how she was going to get it done, let alone do it well!

"Rose!" Little red headed Hugo came barging into her room holding his broomstick. "Come out and play with me while the weather is still good enough Rosie." He waved the broomstick up and down.

"Not now Hugo!" Rose exclaimed as she had to throw herself over her neat piles to prevent her papers from being blown about by Hugo's waving of the broom. "I have way too much homework I need to do," she pleaded while still covering her books.

"But Rosie," tears were almost starting to form in his eyes. "You've been gone so long," he whined, "You know that daddy doesn't like to play Quidditch with me like you do."

"Maybe later Hugo," she decided to appease her brother.

"Good," he looked smug "besides, we have to get ready for the annual Weasley Christmas get together match. You especially look like you need to brush up on your skills" he snickered as he quickly shut the door.

'Ugh. Younger brothers,' Rose complained to herself. She loved Hugo a lot, she really did, but sometimes all she could do is bicker with him. 'Enough of getting distracted' she scolded herself.

First on her list was Transfiguration homework for Professor Knightly. Her task was to write a paper about a famous witch or wizard who was also an animagus. Rose had chosen Morgan le Fay who was known to be able to turn herself into a bird.

Transfiguration made it to the top of her list mainly because of the professor, she wanted to do her best in his class because it was one of her favorites and she wanted to impress the professor.

She thought back on the first day of class as it felt like only yesterday….

_An eager faced Rose left breakfast in the Great Hall with an extra spring in her step the first day of classes. Her starting class was Charms with a Professor Summerbee, head of Hufflepuff house, whose great great great (a considerable amount of greats later) grandfather Felix Summerbee invented the Cheering Charm, which got Rose a house point for knowing. All that was accomplished in the class was some going over certain wand movements so Rose was extremely bored but dutifully took notes. _

_Next came History of Magic with the still every ghostly Professor Binns. After sitting just ten minutes in the class Rose had to poke Albus to make sure he was still awake. He blinked his green eyes rapidly a few times then brought them back to the professor, but still didn't seem to be paying attention. Rose didn't quite understand how Al could not be paying attention because she was sitting on the edge of her seat and was transfixed by the power of the ghost's voice._

_Transfiguration was next and it was the class that Rose was the most excited for. Albus even seemed to perk up but then most of their fellow Gryffindors who had sat through Professor Binns class seemed to be all around much happier. Rose was so intent upon studying all of the gizmos Professor Knightly had put in the front of the classroom that she didn't notice the large group of Slytherin first years, led by Scorpious Malfoy, enter the room._

"_Transfiguration is one of the most important classes you will take here at Hogwarts," the professor stated. "Anyone who wishes to get far in his or her career must have a firm handle on transfiguration. Thousands of famous witches and wizards have excelled transfiguration. For example, this wizard became famous for becoming the first animagus." Rose's hand shot up into the air. "Yes, Miss Weasley."_

"_Falco Aesalon" she stated proudly._

"_Good job!" The professor smiled "and a point to Gryffindor. Now what time period was he in? Yes Rose."_

"_Ancient Greek" she was happy she had brushed up on A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration recently._

"_Another point to Gryffindor," an impressed professor said "and can anyone tell me what animal he turned into? Rose's hand reached for the ceiling again, but not fast enough. "Yes Mr. Malfoy."_

"_I believe it was a Falcon sir," Rose was stunned. She hadn't noticed that the Slytherins were in this class too. She whirled around and was stunned to find a certain Malfoy sitting directly behind Albus._

"_Very good. A point to Slytherin." Rose's expression turned into a glare which in turn caused Scorpious to look at her and simply raise his eyebrows before he turned his attention back to the professor who was talking about famous people who turned themselves into various items_

"_That one was easy Rose," Albus whispered in her ear as she turned back around. "I think I could have guessed it. His name was Falco! How much easier a question could there be." He turned his attention back to the professor and Rose began to furiously scribble down notes on what he was saying about all the work Emeric Switch had done on the subject ._

_As much as she tried to push Malfoy from her mind the rest of the day, she found she couldn't. It didn't help that they had Herbology, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins either._

_Herbology went well enough because Professor Longbottom favored the Gryffindors, her and Al especially._

_Potions also didn't go so bad. Professor Slughorn seemed to like her once he figured out who her mother was. "Isn't he over one hundred years old!?" was Al's comment when they entered the dungeons._

"_Well yes," was her reply. Even though she knew he was old, she had a hard time believing herself. "He is very good at Transfiguration though" she reasoned and Al nodded. "He probably knows lots of anti-aging charms too."_

_Their last class was Defense Against the Dark Arts was very interesting. Well more the professor was interesting. His name was Professor Derwent Shimpling and he was so interesting because his skin tone was a purplish color. Apparently, he was a bright wizard in his day but he also couldn't turn down bets very easily and was bet to eat an entire Venomous Tantacula. He, of course, survived but had never been able to get his skin tone back to normal. _

_Even though she stayed so busy because they had all of their classes that day and most of the teachers felt the need to assign homework, Rose still was so annoyed with the time that Scorpious had beat her out in Transfiguration._

_Her dad wanted her to beat that boy at every test, and at that moment she vowed she would._

* * *

Rose stared down at her blank Transfiguration homework wondering why she had let so much time go by thinking about the first day of classes and the vile Malfoy with his neatly gelled and luxurious looking blond hair. 'Wait' she stopped her train of thought 'did I just use Malfoy and luxurious in the same sentence?' She was scolded herself for letting those thoughts get into her head because everything about Malfoy should infuriate her (at least that is what she convinced herself).

"Rosie!" Hugo called up the stairs as Rose groaned. She had just completed her essay on Morgan le Fay and was starting on a How to brew the Wiggenweld potion paper for Slughorn. She wanted to do well on her essay for him so that she could get into his famed Slug Club in her fifth year.

"Rosie you promised" Hugo begged outside of her door,

"Alright. ALRIGHT!" she had to exclaim to stop him from complaining more.

Her little brother's freckled face grinned at her as she stepped out in the hall. It was still taking Rose some time to adjust to her brother's rapid growth in height he had just had while she was gone. He now almost matched her in height and she was two years older than him 'but by no means tall' she thought because she had unfortunately inherited her height from her mom and Hugo had inherited her fathers, but such was where they got most of their traits from. Rose was somewhat happy that she had many traits from her mother because if she didn't, she wouldn't be as diligent as she was and wouldn't be able to best Malfoy at all things school related.

Hugo told Rose to go and get the spare broom from storage as he raced off to do the 'warm ups' he thought he always needed. However, Rose knew that her father mainly had showed these little tricks to Hugo in order for him to show off.

As Rose reached for her broom a certain memory started to overtake her, one that she had tried so hard to forget…

_The sun was brightly shinning in the sky the day that the first years had their first flying lesson. Rose closed her eyes and let the sun shine on her face. It had been too long since the last time she felt the pleasant feeling because she had been studying so hard the first few weeks of school. 'Tonight I need to brush up on the Knockback jinx flipendo spell' she made a mental note, 'but for now I'm just going to enjoy the sun and a quick fly.' Her mother had always told her to make a schedule for herself._

_To say she wasn't excited to get to fly on a broomstick would be a lie because she didn't mind the movement. Her studies though did not give her the extra time to ever do something like be on the Quidditch team._

_Sir Fabious Whitehorn, son of the creator of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company, was the instructor for the first years. He had on a tall pointed hat with long loose robes and a pair of eye protecting goggles around his neck._

_As Sir Whitehorn told them to approach their brooms, Rose shot a nervous glance at hers. The poor old broom had looked like it had long past needed retirement, but almost every other broom was in use and she wished to be besides Al._

"_Alright everyone" Whitehorn said in a cheery voice. "When you are beside your broom say 'up' in a strong commanding voice. I will then tell you to mount your brooms and then hover slightly in the air._

_As the first years started to say 'up' in various tones Rose was distressed as she looked around because some people, like Al and Malfoy, had gotten their brooms up on their first try. Her broom, however, had impaled itself a few feet into the ground. _

"_Ah, Miss Weasley it seems that you have gotten a faulty broom" he smiled at her "don't stress yourself out dear, it happens. It looks there is an open broom over there" he pointed to an open broom next to Malfoy._

"_Sir I don't think…"_

"_No buts Miss Weasley. All first years must try"_

_Rose smiled weakly at Albus and then made her way to the middle of a gaggle of Slytherins._

_Malfoy kept his eyes straight in front of him and his face unemotional as Rose took her place beside him. She said "up" rather meekly and was surprised as the broom easily flew up into her outstretched hands._

"_Now mount your brooms" the first years threw one leg around their broomsticks, "and kick up with your feet on my whistle. Three, Two" and then the whistle blew._

_As Rose concentrated on keeping her broomstick in control she failed to notice what was happening just across her. A fellow Gryffindor had lost control of her broom and was flying out of control and straight at Rose. Thankfully she had noticed just in time and swung herself sharply to the right to avoid the head on collision. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about the certain blond haired Slytherin who occupied the space next to her._

_What happened next she could not remember. What she could remember was the shocked expression Malfoy wore as blue met gray. She had somehow, in her turmoil, landed right on top of him._

_The Gryffindors had all burst out in laughter because Rose had knocked a Slytherin down. She hesitated for a second before quickly rolling off of him and muttered "sorry" as they both got up._

"_Well I think that is enough adventure for one class" Whitehorn put in. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley stay behind for a second." Rose, red with embarrassment, told Albus to go on up to the castle for dinner._

"_I just wanted to make sure that you two were all right" he asked them once their classmates had gone. The two nodded wordlessly and Rose had to look down from more embarrassment, "and Mr. Malfoy I congratulate you on your quick thinking and chivalry." Roses head raised and she shot a quick glance over at Malfoy then looked at the instructor wondering what he meant. "If you hadn't reacted so quickly by grabbing and holding onto her as you did, she could have been seriously hurt. Therefore I must give five points to Slytherin for risking injury to yourself in order to protect a classmate."_

_Rose was stunned as Sir Whitehorn left them after telling them to go back to the castle to get to supper. The walk back was a silent one. Rose kept going over what had happened trying to figure out what Malfoy had done. 'Instead of simply swerving out of the way and letting me fall, he must have grabbed onto me made sure he hit the ground first' Rose thought to herself. It was the only explanation._

_Once they were almost to the Great Hall Rose realized that she had to say something to him. He had after all risked his own safety for her. She touched his shoulder lightly and he turned around to face her._

"_Thank you" she muttered as she met his gaze, his eyes unreadable._

_He back around and Rose lowered her head thinking he was going to walk away and not say anything back. _

"_You're welcome" he stated simply and then quickly walked away from her into the Great Hall._

_Rose let out the breath she had been holding. Malfoy, the boy who had been trying his hardest to beat her in every class, the boy who seemed to be trying his hardest to embarrass her all of the time, had just been nice to her. 'More than just nice' she thought 'he sacrificed himself (not to mention his reputation) for me.'_

_Rose stood stunned as she reached this conclusion and she suddenly didn't feel like eating._

* * *

"Come on Rose what is taking you so long?" Rose jumped as Hugo came in disturbing her thoughts.

"I was just admiring my broom." It was all she could think of telling him.

"That old thing? Why?"

"Oh just some memories." It was a good thing that Hugo had started back towards the yard because if he would have been looking at his sister he would have seen her blushing quickly before grabbing her boom and following him out into the yard.

* * *

A/N – well I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I did. I accomplished my goal of making a long one (as it is 2,559 words). Sorry for jumping in time but that is going to be happening in the next few chapters, but all will still have plenty of good Scorpious x Rose flashbacks.

In case anyone is wondering about the names for many of the other characters appearing in this story, most of them are names that appear in J.K. Rowling's magical world, and the things they have done are true such as Derwent Shimpling eating a Venomous Tantacula and turning purple.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
